The Nameless Country
by Hayama 4
Summary: Completed! Syaoran and company arrive in a world seemingly devoid of people. Syaoran and Kurogane leave to go look for the feather, but the travelers aren't as alone as they thought... There is KuroFai fluff and angst in some chapters
1. On the Horizon

Disclaimer: CLAMP owns these wonderful characters, not me. I'm just borrowing.

Author's note: There are SPOILERS here! If you haven't read/ watched very far into Tsubasa, you might want to wait to read. I'm taking this story from after manga number 5 (the country of Oto). If you're that far or don't care, read on! Oh, there will be the general violence of people fighting stuff. No relationships besides the Syaoran + Sakura that's already there. I'm trying my hardest to keep them in character.

**The Nameless Country**

Chapter 1: On the Horizon

Mokona spit the travelers out onto a calm but lonely plain. Huge, twisted rocks jutted up like ancient towers. Foot-tall grass swayed in the breeze. A small, clear river zigzagged though the grass and a dark distant forest faded into a green blur. The sun was just starting to rise but the air was already warm and somewhat humid. The one thing this country seemed to lack, however, was a people. No artificial structures could be seen across the entire plain.

Syaoran would have asked what this place was but he knew none of his companions would be able to answer him. "Do you think there is a feather here, Mokona?"

The pork-bun cocked its head, contemplating. "Mokona senses a strong power in THAT direction." It indicated the forest with one chubby paw.

"Whuuuuuu! That's a long long way… Two, three hours' walk." Fai sighed with a fake whistle.

"I thought I told you to stop DOing that!" Kurogane yelled.

"Wheet?" Fai teased. "This?"

Kurogane stomped the ground. "Yes, THAT! If you can't whistle, you don't have to say the sound!"

"Ahhh… but Kuro-bon, it's so fun!"

"And THAT! Stop THAT!"

It was Syaoran who dared to break their argument. "Perhaps some of us should stay here and some of us should take Mokona to scout the forest."

"That's a good idea!" Sakura chimed in, throwing her hand up into the air. "I volunteer to go!"

Syaoran looked at her with a sad smile. "Hime… I don't think you could make such a long walk and…"

"Oh no, Syaoran-kun! I'm genki genki… genki…" Although she started out enthusiastically, Sakura's last 'genki' fell with a half-breathless sigh. She was still exhausted from the previous adventure.

Fai bent down and patted her on the head. "Maybe we could help by making a camp here in the shade of these rocks. Would that be alright?"

Sakura nodded, her enthusiasm back. "Hai!"

"I will go look for the feather," Syaoran said.

"I'll go too," Kurogane muttered. "Maybe there's something to kill in the forest."

"Kuro-puu is so violent!" Fai wailed.

"TO EAT!" Kurogane explained.

Fai merely smiled teasingly.

Syaoran took his cloak off and set it on the ground with their other belongings. It seemed he wouldn't need it in this warm place. Syaoran turned to Kurogane. "Let's go."

"Ah! So it's settled! The kitties will stay here and make camp while the puppies take Mokona to scout the forest!" Fai laughed.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm no puppy?" Kurogane growled.

"But you growl and bark things just like a puppy does!"

"I can bite just like a puppy does too!" Kurogane unsheathed a small portion of his sword. The glint of cold metal was enough to shut Fai up.

As the 'puppies' began their trek towards the forest, Sakura waved farewell. "Come back safe, Syaoran-kun."

Fai cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled. "Have fun!" He could see Kurogane glance back at him, annoyed. Fai grinned and turned to Sakura. "Now, Sakura-chan, let's make camp!"

Sakura nodded enthusiastically again and began unpacking things from their bags.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Sooooooo…. What do you think? This was sort of like a prologue. I'll add more chapters as I write them. It's going to get interesting! Please review!


	2. Attack at Dusk

Disclaimer: See chapter 1. Don't sue me.

Author's note: Well, here's chapter two and I've already changed my mind. I said in chapter 1 that the only romance would be Syaoran/Sakura but the more I think about it… the more this story is a perfect opportunity for some Fai/Kurogane fluff. That's shonen-ai folks. If that bothers you… don't read.

Chapter 2: Attack at Dusk

Sakura gazed off at the forest and sighed.

"Ah? What's wrong, Sakura-chan?" Fai asked. He was carrying a bundle of scrubby sticks he had found amongst the grass. He dropped them at his feet and stretched. "There's no need to worry! Now we have firewood too cook whatever Kuro-wheet brings us to eat!"

"They're taking an awful long time," Sakura whispered. "Aren't you worried, Fai-san?"

Fai looked out at the forest. The sun had begun to set and it was growing darker by the minute. There was an unsettled feeling in his stomach but he turned to Sakura and smiled. "You know those two! Our doggies are very enthusiastic about this kind of thing. I'm sure they'll be back as soon as they see it's getting dark. They can't be too far away because we can still understand each other!"

"I hope so…" Sakura sighed.

Fai patted her on the head. "Don't worry."

He started to walk out into the field to look for more sticks, Sakura following behind him. Suddenly a dark shape silhouetted against the setting sun caught his eye. "Sakura…" he said. "I want you to stay back."

"Fai-san?"

Fai's usually sing-song voice was suddenly icy cold and serious. "You heard me."

As Sakura backed away towards their small camp, she could see large dark shapes gathering about a hundred yards from them. "Fai-san…"

One of the silhouettes gave a low growl and they all began to charge. Sakura's green eyes went wide with fear and she ran to the large rock tower beside the camp. She found a small gap in the rocks and crawled inside, hugging her knees. She felt horrible. There was nothing she could do to help. Why couldn't she help? The others were always protecting her. Even now…

Fai glanced back at Sakura, relieved that she had found a safe place to hide. His fake smirk returned as he stood to meet the approaching creatures.

They were had cat-like faces and were covered in dark, shaggy fur. Fai had seen them standing up before but now they were running on all fours. They charged forward and the closest one lunged at Fai, teeth barred.

Fai dodged. Another one lunged and Fai kicked it in the chest. It landed with a yowl and turned to attack again. Fai really wished he had a weapon. He did have darts in his cloak but he had taken it off because it had been so hot. It wasn't that the creatures were bigger or stronger than him, though. Each one was about the size of Sakura, but fast and still unhumanly strong. Fai could have easily beaten one, but right now he was desperately outnumbered. He dodged most of them as best as he could and kept others at bay with kicks. Despite his efforts, Fai was already covered in scratches.

Suddenly two of the creatures lunged at once. Fai side-stepped one but the other sunk its fangs deep into his arm. The bite when right though his long black gloves. Fai tried to shake the creature but it clung tightly.

When the creature did fly off, it was of its own accord. It leapt back with a satisfied growl. All the other creatures backed off.

Fai wondered at this as he looked into the yellow eyes all around him. None of the creatures were attacking. Why?

Fai blinked.

Was it just him or were their more eyes than before?

He blinked again but his vision didn't clear. "Wha..?" he whispered. His vision blurred to darkness and he felt his knees buckle. Fai was unconscious before he even hit the ground.

Sakura was squeezing her eyes shut, trembling. Something about those dark silhouettes… she was scared.

Suddenly she felt five claws wrap around her wrist. Her eyes snapped open and met with a pair of huge yellow ones. She would have screamed but another clawed hand covered her mouth. They dragged her out of her hiding place and past Fai's unmoving body.

"Fai-san!" she thought. She struggled harder but she was no match for one of those creature let alone several.

"Syaoran-kun… help me," she prayed as the creatures continued to drag her away.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

So? Tell me what you though! Chapter 3 will be up ASAP.


	3. Upon Arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own much… a computer… a car… some clothes… some anime DVD's… I sure as heck don't own the wonderful characters of Tsubasa.

Author's note: Yay! Chapter 3! I'm actually getting this done in a timely fashion. I never get anything done! Um… there's mild language because this chapter sorta focuses on Kurogane and he seems the type to swear. Here goes!

**The Nameless Country**

Chapter 3: Upon Arrival

Kurogane was getting real sick of the view. Ever since he and Syaoran had left the forest all he could see was grass, grass, grass. Well, he saw grass and that stupid white bun-critter jumping up and down in front of him, leading the way back to camp. Kurogane heaved a sigh and adjusted the loads on his shoulder. Slung over one shoulder was a small, freshly killed deer-like animal. On the other he balanced a section of a log.

His burdens were, of course, very necessary or he wouldn't have bothered to carry them. He and Syaoran had seen no signs of civilization at all. No inn to stay at. No kind stranger. No gambling for Sakura's miraculous luck to win them money or food or anything. Situations like this called for some old-fashioned hunting.

Kurogane was somewhat pissed off about the layout of this place. On the one hand, their merry band of travelers needed a water source… the river. On the other hand, they needed real fire wood and food… the forest. As luck would have it, the two were pretty damn far apart. So, Kurogane (and Syaoran) were carrying wood.

It was just past sunset when the bouncing white bun stopped. "Mokona has led the way!" it declared proudly.

Kurogane snorted. Led the way his ass! As soon as he and Syaoran had reached the forest, Mokona declared that the magic presence that might be a feather had moved. All day they chased the stupid marshmallow around, but did they find a feather? No! Kurogane didn't know what was more annoying, that fluff ball or the air-head magician.

"Fai…" Kurogane thought, "I wonder what he's been doing all day." Deep down, Kurogane knew that as much as Fai annoyed him with all the pet names and fake whistling, he cared about his blonde friend.

"Sakura-hime!" Syaoran called suddenly, breaking Kurogane's thoughts.

"Sakura-hime!" Syaoran called again, more desperately this time.

Kurogane set his burdens down and looked around the camp. Fai had managed a make-shift tent and had gathered some crappy looking firewood. Sakura had gathered heaps of soft grass for them to sleep on. Their cloaks lay amongst their bags, forgotten in the summery weather.

All that was missing was Sakura and…

"Fai-san!"

Kurogane instantly turned to the direction of Syaoran's voice. He ran towards the boy, dreading whatever sight could be awaiting him.

He was right to be afraid. Fai lay still and pale on the ground. His clothes were torn in several places by claw marks and the grass around him was matted and tangled. There had been a fight.

"Fai-san," Syaoran said, shaking the magician gently. Fai didn't move. Syaoran looked up at Kurogane. "He's really cold."

"Damn," Kurogane muttered.

"If Fai-san was attacked…" Syaoran whispered, "where's Sakura?"

"Hurry!" Mokona suddenly chimed in. "There's a path in the grass!"

Sure enough, when Syaoran and Kurogane looked, there was a trail of matted grass leading away from the camp site as if something had been dragged… Or someone.

"Sakura!"

"Go find her!" Kurogane snapped.

Syaoran nodded tentatively. "Hai… but Fai-san…"

"I'll take care of blondie!" Kurogane growled. "Go find your princess!" As the words left his mouth Kurogane suddenly found himself wondering what he would do if HIS princess was missing like this. "Take the white thing and go!"

"Mokona is NOT a white thing!" The talking bun cried.

"Kurogane-san…"

"Do you want the same thing to happen to her?"

That seemed to hit home for Syaoran. He shook his head. "Thank you…" he whispered as he scooped Mokona up and began running along the matted grass path.

Kurogane watched him go but quickly turned his attention to his fallen companion. "Fai…" he whispered.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

yay! Tell me what you think! Reviews (even ones with criticism) make me happy!


	4. Feverish Guilt

Disclaimer: I merely borrow these characters, I won't even pretend to own them.

Authors Note: Chapter 4 at last. This is the one I liked writing the best so far. Why? Because I like writing fluffy shonen-ai. SO! Here's a little warning for you all. This chapter contains shonen-ai (Fai/Kuro) fluff and angst. If that's not your cup of tea… don't drink it.

**The Nameless Country**

Chapter 4: Feverish Guilt

Kurogane picked Fai up as gently as he could and laid the unconscious magician on a soft pile of grass, covering him with his white cloak. He started a fire and once it was crackling softly he crouched down beside Fai.

Fai was breathing at least, and he was no longer cold. In fact, Kurogane realized as he slipped his hand under Fai's bangs, he was starting to feel feverish.

"What's wrong with you?" Kurogane growled in frustration. "You shouldn't be in this state from just a few scratches."

Suddenly something caught Kurogane's eye. On Fai's arm there was a different kind of mark. It wasn't a scratch at all. Kurogane grabbed Fai's arm and pulled the glove down. Kurogane ran his fingers gently across the wound. Bite marks… no… fang marks. Could it be? Was Fai poisoned?

It had to be. Fai was poisoned and there was nothing Kurogane could do about it.

Kurogane sighed and stood up. He went to the river and soaked a small cloth in the cool water, rung it out and returned to Fai's side. He set the damp cloth on the magician's forehead and sat down again.

wwwwwwwwww

Hours had passed. Syaoran had not returned. Fai's fever was down but not gone. Kurogane still sat at his side, gazing silently into the fire.

Slowly, Fai stirred. He opened his eyes.

"Kuro-min?"

Kurogane snapped his head around. "You're awake." He barely noticed that Fai used the usual diminutive name ending.

Fai smiled weakly and with some effort managed to sit up. "So I am."

"What happened?" Kurogane asked.

Fai hugged his knees and stared at the ground. "Where's Sakura-chan?"

"The kid went to find her."

Fai's fake smile faded and for the first time, Kurogane thought he was seeing the real Fai. "Then I didn't protect her… how pathetic."

"It's not your fault. You were poisoned by that bite."

"I should be stronger than that. Syaoran trusted me to protect the person most precious to him without a second thought and I couldn't."

Kurogane clenched his teeth. "I said it's not your fault, damn it!"

"Kuro-ko?"

"There's no doubt in my mind that you fought your hardest you could so don't be such a melancholy idiot!"

Fai stared at Kurogane with wide, bewildered eyes.

"I mean that!" Kurogane growled.

Fai smiled, not his fake smile, but something… bittersweet. "I appreciate your concern, but…" Fai tried to stand but he faltered and fell.

Kurogane caught him.

"Are you insane?" Kurogane asked, taking the mage by the shoulders.

Fai looked away. "Maybe, but no words can change how guilty I feel. Just let me go Kuro-inu. I have to help find Sakura."

Kurogane was really getting pissed off. "Stop acting so weird! You're in no shape to fight again."

"Syaoran and Sakura are in danger! I told you before Kuro-kyu, I don't die very easily. Maybe I could survive that poison but what about those two?"

Kurogane was quiet for a long time. Then, without warning, he grabbed Fai by the chin, turned the sorcerer's face towards his own and kissed him. He drew back slowly and glared at Fai fiercely. "I care about you, okay?"

Fai was shocked. "Kuro…gane…"

"Eh? You said my name and you didn't… you know… mess it up with those silly suffixes."

"I did…" Fai whispered. "Kurogane… why?"

Kurogane growled. "I just told you! I care about you! I was worried about you! I'll always worry about you!"

"Kurogane…"

"Stop acting so dumbstruck!" Kurogane shouted. Then he sighed. "We'll go help the kids as soon as the poison wears off enough that you can walk. I'll protect you this time."

Fai smiled. Not a fake smile. Not even a bittersweet one. It was a genuine smile. He tossed up his arms and embraced Kurogane. "Yay! Kuro-chi will protect me!"

"Don't go back to that again!" Kurogane growled. Deep down, however, Kurogane was somewhat relieved that Fai was back to his usual self.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Ooooh! Did you like the fluff and angst? I hope they weren't too OOC. If they were, please forgive me!


	5. The Merowa

Disclaimer: This is a fanfic… just for fun, you know? I don't get money or anything out of it so don't sue me.

Author's Note: Well, I suppose we've hit chapter five? Cool, my second longest fic then! (My longest is a 30 something chapter sailor moon fic, crazy ne?) I suppose we have to find out what happened to Sakura! Here goes!

O

O

O

O

**The Nameless Country**

Chapter 5: The Merowa

Sakura crouched in the corner of what seemed to be her new home: a cage.

"Syaoran…" she whispered, as if it would make him appear. "I'm so scared."

Who wouldn't have been scared? She had seen dark, shadowy creatures running towards her. They had done something to Fai… poor Fai… and now Sakura didn't even know if he was still alive. Then they had dragged her (rather roughly and quickly) though the grass, away from her camp, away from where Syaoran and Kurogane had gone, to a small patch of trees separate from the main forest. They had locked her in a cage and although it was wooden, it was well built and Sakura could not escape. Now, they kept... looking… at her with their wide yellow eyes.

It was the middle of the night, but all of these creatures seemed awake and active. Whole families bustled past Sakura's cage. Some were digging up roots with wooden tools. Others were gathering sticks or leaves or something. Some were scraping at sticks with their claws or a stone, shaping them into tools.

They certainly acted rather advanced for such wild looking creatures. Although the adults were no larger than her and the children were adorably small, Sakura was very afraid of them. Each creature was layered in dark, shaggy fur. The creatures had cat-like faces with glowing eyes and (as Sakura had seen when one yawned) very large, very sharp fangs. They had claws too and pointed, twitchy ears atop their heads. Sakura noticed that they were very quiet as they went about their business. Every once in a while, though, she would catch snatches of… it couldn't be conversation… exchanged growls between creatures. If it was a language, Sakura could not understand it.

Sakura was exhausted. After all, she had been awake since dawn. As tired as she was, however, Sakura would not let herself fall asleep. She had to keep her eyes open. She had to be alert. She had to be ready to run at her first chance. She had to get back to Syaoran.

Syaoran….

Sakura buried her face in her folded arms and cried. She missed him. She was worried about him. What if he had been attacked too? What if these creatures had found him while he was looking for **_her_** feather? What if he were lying hurt somewhere in the forest? What if he wasn't just hurt… what if he was dead? What if she never saw him again?

The tears came even faster now, fueled by her worries.

"Crying?" came a sudden, rough voice beside her. Sakura leapt back.

"Y-you can talk."

The furry creature that stood at the side of the cage nodded its head. Around its neck, Sakura noticed a necklace of beautiful wooden beads.

"I am smartest, most wise. I am a sage. I am king."

Sakura kept her distance. "King?"

"Yes. King of Merowa," the creature responded.

"Can the others talk at all?" Sakura asked.

The king shook his head. "Most Merowa cannot speak. Only sages speak. I am one of few."

"I understand," Sakura whispered. This creature was a sage? And a king? She silently wondered if he was anything like the Yukito or the Touya that Syaoran and her sparse memories had told her about.

"Merowa will not hurt you. No more fear. No more crying." The creature began to walk away.

Sakura wanted to call after him, but her voice caught in her throat. She was still very afraid. She had to be brave, she had to try. "Wait!"

The creature stopped and turned around.

"I… I wasn't crying because… I…" Sakura gathered her courage. "My friends! I want to know what you did to them!"

The king looked at her for a long time. "You fear for your friends?"

"Y-yes."

"No more fear. Merowa do not kill what we do not eat. We do not eat strange things like you."

"But Fai-san!"

"Your friend? Tall and pale?"

"Yes!" Sakura replied.

"He fought warriors." The king opened his mouth and pointed to his two sharp fangs. "He fought too much. They had to bite him, make him sleep. He will wake soon."

"He's alive!"

The king nodded.

"What about Syaoran… and Kurogane?" Seeing the creature's blank expression she decided to elaborate. "A smaller boy with brown hair… and a big man with spiky black hair… Mokona was with them… a white… bun-thing."

"Ahhh!" The king realized who she meant. "They were in forest. Warriors watched them but did not fight. Did not want to attract attention."

"Why not?'

"The other Merowa live in large forest."

"Your friends?" Sakura asked, innocently.

"Used to be… now," the king sighed. "Now their king has something. It makes him strong. It makes him hungry for more strength. Now… he fights us, his own brothers."

"That's awful!" Sakura exclaimed.

"He is why we need you."

"M-Me?" Sakura was a little shocked. What could she possibly do? "What does he have that makes him so strong?"

The king looked at her with his huge yellow eyes. "A feather."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A FEATHER! GASP! lol Well, here's the plot of the story folks! Don't worry, I'll add more fluff later but there has to be a plot too! Geez! If this was just fluff it would only be long enough to be a oneshot… maybe I should write one of those… anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this and I'll update ASAP


	6. Syaoran's Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own anything cool like Tsubasa… so I'm not really worth suing.

Author's note: Yay! Back for chapter 6 are we? Well, in this relatively small fandom I'm grateful for the company. This is another Sakura chapter… sorry KuroFai fans…

O

O

O

O

**The Nameless Country**

Chapter 6: Syaoran's Plan

Somehow Syaoran had managed to stay on the faint path of grass Sakura's attackers had treaded on. He had to admit that Mokona was a huge help, following the half invisible trail flawlessly where Syaoran's lack of depth perception would have led him astray. Mokona, however, didn't seem that worried as it bounced along. Syaoran WAS worried.

The only thing on his mind was Sakura. Was she hurt? Was she scared? Was she even still alive? Had she become a meal for whatever attacked Fai?

His last question tugged his thoughts off Sakura for just a moment. Was Fai still alive? Syaoran hoped so. He hoped Kurogane could somehow help the sorcerer. He hoped he had done the right thing by leaving. He had to find Sakura.

Sakura

Sakura

Sakura

If she was hurt at all… he was afraid of what he would do… very afraid.

"Stop!" Mokona hissed.

Syaoran snapped away from his thoughts and back to reality. He could see why the marshmallow had halted. He and Mokona stood atop a hill and below them lay a small patch of trees isolated from the main forest. Even to Syaoran it was clear that their grass trail led down towards those trees. It was not the trees, however, that had halted the travelers. It was the shapes…

Shifting softly in and out of the wooded patch were cat-like shapes, small and dark under the silver glow of the moon. As long as they didn't look up at the hill, Syaoran and Mokona would be fine.

Suddenly Syaoran's good eye caught a glint of gold from the shadows below. It was just a passing glace, but it was enough to make the creature turn to look at the hilltop. Beaming in the moonlight, the creature's yellow eyes locked on Syaoran's.

This was bad.

The creature instantly lifted its head and let out a jaguarine howl. Suddenly Syaoran found himself under the gaze of dozens of shinning gold eyes. These had to be Sakura's captors and now that they had spotted Syaoran there was only one thing he could do… run. But Syaoran was not running away…

Syaoran flew down the hill, hoping to rush the creatures and take them by surprise. If he could just make it to the trees… maybe he could shake some of them. He had to think of something because there was just no way he could fight them all…

O

O

"A feather?" Sakura gasped. "But I don't understand."

The king opened his mouth to speak but was halted by a distant howl. "I must go."

"But…"

"No more crying," the king reminded her as he disappeared into the trees.

O

O

This was so hopeless, it wasn't funny.

Syaoran stood, poised to fight even though he was already panting with exhaustion, surrounded by a sea of cat-like beasts. Mokona clung fearfully to his shoulder.

There was no way he could fight all of these things… just no way. And yet, he had to. He had to fight his way though all of them if he ever wanted Sakura back.

Syaoran was going to rush in to fight again when the ring of creatures parted.

"No more fighting," a stern, deep voice commanded. The creatures backed off and the king stepped forward. "What is your name?" he asked.

"Syaoran."

"Ahh. Come with me," the Merowa king said.

"Where's Sakura?" Syaoran demanded, unmoving.

"Come with me," was all the king said.

Reluctantly, Syaoran followed the creature into the forest. When he finally arrived at Sakura's cage, he ran to her.

"Sakura-hime!" He grasped the bars of the wooden cage while Mokona squeezed through them and jumped into Sakura's lap.

"Syaoran-kun!" She ran up to him and wrapped her hands around one of his. "Oh, Syaoran-kun."

"Why is she in a cage?" Syaoran growled, glaring at the king. "Let her out!"

The king shook his head. "For her own protection."

Syaoran opened his mouth to argue but Sakura reached though the bars and gently turned his face towards hers. "Don't be mad, Syaoran-kun…"

"S-sakura-hime!" Syaoran turned bright red.

By this time the king had brought someone to unlock the cage. Sakura rushed out and ran into Syaoran's arms. "Oh, Syaoran-kun… I was so scared." He wrapped his arms around her as she began to cry. "I-I thought you w-were…"

"I'm fine, Sakura-hime."

She buried her face in his shoulder. She was still crying but was starting to calm down. All Syaoran could do was stroke her hair gently. His face was a bright shade of red.

"I'm so tired…" Sakura whispered when she was finally done crying.

"Sit down." Syaoran said as he lifted his arms off of her and seated himself with his back against the cage bars. Sakura did sit down… right in Syaoran's lap. "S-sakura-hime!" he stuttered, turning scarlet all over again. The princess didn't seem to notice. She curled up against Syaoran and began to fall asleep, just like a sleepy little kid. Secretly, Syaoran thought it was adorable.

O

O

"Sakura's feather!" Syaoran exclaimed. Sakura was still fast asleep in his arms. "Those feathers are part of her soul, her memories. She needs them back."

The Merowa king nodded. "It has driven other king mad with greed for power. Souls are powerful. I fear other king will sense Sakura and attack."

"I'll help you then," Syaoran sighed. "I need to give Sakura her feathers back."

"Thank you."

Syaoran frowned. "Something still bothers me though… my friend, Fai, what happened to him?"

"We had to hide Sakura from other king. We had to bring her here. Friend fought too much. Had to make him sleep. He is awake now."

"You just put him to sleep?"

The creature nodded.

"Then Fai and Kurogane will probably help too. We will get the feather from the other king and give it back to Sakura," Syaoran said.

Mokona jumped up and down on Syaoran's leg. "Mokona wants to help!"

Syaoran smiled. "You can go and get Fai and Kurogane! Bring them here with all our stuff."

Mokona nodded happily.

"Warrior will take you," the king assured the marshmallow.

"It's a plan then," Syaoran declared.

O

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

O

Wheet woo! Another chapter done! Please review with your thoughts on this or any other chapter! The next chapter is going to be some Kuro/Fai fluff. I promise!  If you don't like that, you could skip the next chapter and still get the gist of the story. But what fun is that?


	7. Communication

Disclaimer: Have you read the last six chapters? I don't own Tsubasa… at least not _yet_…

Authors Notes: Shounen-ai fluff warning! This chapter contains a Kurogane/Fai romantic situation. If you don't like that kind of thing… sorry, but that's how it goes. Don't read then.

O

O

O

O

**The Nameless Country**

Chapter 7: Communication

Fai had fallen quiet again. Despite Kurogane's promises that they would go find the children soon, Fai still felt worried… and guilty.

Fai now had Kurogane to protect him. The ninja had made that clear. Fai had to admit, he felt safer at Kurogane's side than anywhere else. Kurogane had already saved the wizard countless times. Yet Fai had to wonder, who was going to protect Kurogane? Certainly Fai would be happy to, but he was so useless… he hadn't even protected Sakura. This journey had cost Fai so much… The trip to see the Space-Time Witch had used up a lot of Fai's magical strength… The price of being able to travel had stripped Fai of his beautiful markings… Getting at one of Sakura's feathers had cost him his staff… Fai had never felt so weak. It hadn't bothered him before, but now that his weakness had put a sweet, innocent child in danger, Fai didn't really feel worthy of protecting anyone.

Then who was going to protect Kurogane?

"I will…" Fai whispered. "Even if I'm too weak to protect anyone, I'd rather die than do nothing."

"Nani?" Kurogane asked, looking up from his place crouched beside the fire.

Fai didn't understand him. "đġǽΨή?" (what?)

The two travelers instantly exchanged horrified glances. They were too far from Mokona to understand each other. It had already happened to Fai once that day, when Syaoran and Kurogane where scouting the forest, but it had been okay because Fai and Sakura were occupied with separate tasks.

Fai sighed. It shouldn't bother him now either since he was in a rare, quiet mood anyway. Kurogane, on the other hand, did not like it when the pork-bun caused him problems, even when it was absent.

"Kuso! Kuso! Kuso!" he muttered through clenched teeth.

Fai simply threw his hands up and shrugged. No use for the ninja to be so angry. Then the idea struck Fai… He could have FUN with this…

"Kuro-pan?" Fai purred. "Do you know what I think of you?"

Kurogane ignored Fai's gibberish ranting and kneeled down in front of him. With a smirk Kurogane shoved a plate into Fai's hands.

Fai looked at the plate. A large slab of cooked deer meat sat there. So that's what Kurogane had been up to… But… but… Fai wasn't hungry! Fai set the plate aside, ready to continue teasing Kurogane.

"Eat it you idiot!" Kurogane snapped. Fai needed to get his strength back and he hadn't eaten all day. Kurogane sighed and took the plate back. He cut a small piece off and stuck it with a fork. Just as Fai opened his mouth to spew more annoying jokes, Kurogane shoved the meat inside.

Fai blinked.

"Eat it, dammit!" Kurogane shouted as he removed the fork.

Fai chewed and swallowed. It was actually quite good and, taking the hint, Fai took up the plate once more and started eating. Kurogane smiled, satisfied that the magician was cooperating for once.

Once Fai finished his plate, it was back to fun and games. "I think your clothes are stupid," Fai giggled. "All dark and metal. You're no fun to hug when you have that armor on. I'm glad you took it off earlier, Kuro-yam."

"Stop babbling!" Kurogane growled back. "I can't understand a word!" He had to admit he almost liked it when he couldn't understand Fai's words. That meant he couldn't be fooled by Fai's cheery speech. Without deceptive words, one look into Fai's blue eyes was all Kurogane needed to understand what his companion was really feeling. He sighed and leaned closer to Fai, slipping his hand under the sorcerer's bangs.

Fai froze. "I'm fine…" he whispered.

"Your fever's down…" Kurogane obsereved.

"Why do you worry about me like this, Kuro-tan?"

"Why won't you let me worry about you, you idiot?"

"Why do you care about me?"

"Why don't you care about yourself?"

"_Why?_" Although they didn't realize it, both of them had asked the same question at the same moment.

Fai sighed and leaned into Kurogane. Kurogane was a little surprised, but he took advantage of the moment and wrapped his arms gently around the mage. Fai leaned in even more, so that his head rested under Kurogane's chin. He wrapped his arms around Kurogane's waist. Kurogane pulled Fai closer so that the mage was practically sitting in his lap.

"Can we stay like this? Kurogane?" Fai whispered.

Kurogane was a little surprised. Fai had used his real name again, that much Kurogane understood. "Fai…"

"Do you know what?" Fai asked.

Kurogane didn't answer right away. He was surprised again because he had actually understood what Fai said. Mokona must have gotten closer… Kurogane was about to ask reply 'what?' when he realized something. If Fai didn't know that Mokona was suddenly back in range…

"Kurogane…" Fai whispered. "I love you."

The ninja smiled. "I love you too."

Fai jumped but Kurogane held him too close for him to go anywhere. "W-we can understand each other again?"

"I suppose so."

"When...? Did you…?" Fai probably would have continued this incoherent interrogation but Kurogane backed away a little. He moved just enough to lean down and quiet Fai with a kiss.

"Don't think about it," Kurogane ordered.

"Mm," Fai agreed. He shifted himself so he was closer to Kurogane again. "Can we stay like this?" he whispered again. This time Kurogane could understand him.

"Yes," the ninja replied.

O

O

When Mokona finally arrived, a sight he had never seen met his eyes. Kurogane and Fai were actually close together! They had moved a little since earlier, though. Now Kurogane sat with his back against the strange rock spire, facing the fire, asleep. Fai was curled up in the ninja's arms but was very much awake.

"Mokona has brought a friend!" the marshmallow squealed.

Fai looked up to see who the 'friend' was and he froze. Mokona was riding a Merowa warrior. The cat-creature stood up and Mokona jumped down.

"Fai looks scared!" Mokona teased. "Why are you afraid?"

Kurogane stirred. "Is that the manju-bun I hear?" He opened his eyes. The Merowa was looking at him curiously with its glowing golden eyes. The creature blinked and then looked away, bored. It gave a yawn and Kurogane saw its two huge fangs.

"Fai… is that?" Kurogane didn't need an answer, the look in his companion's eyes said enough. He stood up, ready to fight.

"Oh no!" Mokona shrieked. "Kurogane is angry! Angry!"

"You're right I'm angry! That's one of the bastards that attacked Fai!"

Mokona looked at the Merowa and then back at Kurogane. "He's a friend now!" Mokona explained. "They didn't mean to hurt Fai, just to make him sleep."

Fai ran his hand over the fang marks on his arm. "A sleeping potion in their fangs?" It made sense… "Wait, Kurogane." Fai stood up and set his hand on the angry ninja's arm. "Mokona, where are Sakura and Syaoran?"

"With the kitty-monster king!" Mokona chirped happily. "They are making a plan to get Sakura's feather back!"

"Then they aren't our enemies?" Fai asked.

"Nope nope nope!" Mokona assured him. "Syaoran says you two should bring the stuff back with me! We have to fight the OTHER kitty-monsters to get the feather back!"

Kurogane sighed, relaxing a little. "You up for this?" he asked Fai.

Fai smiled. "As long as I have you with me, Kuro-rin!"

"Yeah," Kurogane said with a smile.

"Kurogane is being nice!" Mokona shrieked, dancing in circles.

O

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

O

Well? How was chapter 7? I hope the KuroFai fluff was good. I tried my hardest! See you next chapter!


	8. Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa… but I wish I did!

Author's note: So here we are at chappy 8! Wheet woo! This is out of fluff mode and back into move the plot along mode! There are a few Fai/Kuro hints, but I wouldn't even call them fluff, just hints. So, here goes!

Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle

**The Nameless Country**

Chapter 8: Reunion

O  
O  
O  
O

By the time Fai and Kurogane arrived at the Merowa village, Syaoran was already busy making plans with the king. He was doodling all over a dusty patch of ground with a stick, pointing and directing with enthusiasm.

Fai had to admit he felt uneasy amongst the creatures who had attacked him earlier. He felt somewhat safe beside Kurogane though and put on a huge grin so as not to worry his traveling companions. All the fake smile in the world, however couldn't hide that Fai was not looking forward to fighting more of these creatures. Fai decided to shake that thought from his mind. All of this was for Sakura's feather, her precious memory. Considering Fai's failure to protect Sakura earlier, he felt responsible now. He would just have to grin and bear it.

"Wheet whoo!" Fai laughed in the most carefree tone he could manage. "We've arrived!"

Kurogane almost smacked Fai upside the head on instinct. Instead he smiled a little and ruffled Fai's hair affectionately. The whole 'saying the sound' thing still bothered Kurogane, but he was willing to take it. He knew Fai only did weird stuff like that because he was nervous.

"Kuro-non," Fai whined, "My hair will be messy if you keep that up."

Kurogane's smile changed to a devilish grin. "Your hair is already a freaking mess. Everyday." Kurogane smile went back to normal. "But… I like it that way."

Fai grinned wider.

Their fun little conversation was interrupted when Syaoran approached.

"Where's Sakura?" Fai asked before the boy could even open his mouth.

Syaoran glanced over his shoulder. "She's over there playing with some of the Merowa children."

"Merowa…" Fai and Kurogane both tested the name at the same time. That must be what Mokona's 'kitty monsters' called themselves.

"She's been worried over you, Fai-san," Syaoran whispered. "You see alright to me though. How are you?"

Fai struck a pose. "The model of perfect health!"

Kurogane resisted the urge to laugh.

"Kuro-puu took good care of me, didn't you Kuro-pon?" Fai teased.

Kurogane sighed. This prompted a laugh from Fai and Syaoran.

"You're more calm than usual, Kurogane-san," Syaoran pointed out, oblivious to the shift in Fai and Kurogane's relationship. "Usually you would…" Syaoran was suddenly cut short.

"FAI-SAN!" Sakura cried, running up to the sorcerer and throwing her arms around his waist. She nearly knocked him over. "I was so worried about you."

Fai's grin faded to a gentle smile and he ruffled her hair. "I was worried about you too, Sakura-chan. Did these creatures treat you well?"

"Un!" Sakura answered with an enthusiastic nod. "They scared me at first but now I know that they are nice. They want to help me get my feather back!"

"So I've heard!" Fai's grin was back.

Kurogane sighed, bringing the others out of their happy moment and back to reality. "So, what's our plan of attack?"

O

O

Syaoran and the others now stood outside of the little stretch of trees where the friendly Merowa lived, Merowa warriors steadily gathering behind them. They faced a larger expanse of forest, the home of the Merowa who had Sakura's precious feather.

"I had the Merowa make these for you," Syaoran explained. He handed Fai a long wooden staff. For Kurogane the creatures had crafted a weapon shaped like a katana, almost exactly like a wooden practice sword. "They're amazing when it comes to working with wood," Syaoran explained. "I told them what kind of weapon to make and they had it perfectly done in about an hour."

Kurogane tested his 'sword' with a powerful swing. He grinned. "I don't think this will cut anything, but it should keep those critters at bay."

"What about for you Syaoran?" Fai asked.

Syaoran also had a staff, but his was shorter and thicker than Fai's. "This one is better for me," Syaoran explained. "I should be able to hang on to this and still kick."

Fai nodded, understanding Syaoran's preferred method of fighting.

Suddenly, a howl went up among the Merowa warriors. The enemy was approaching.

"They are drawn to girl," the king said, walking up behind Syaoran. "They sense power."

Syaoran nodded and gripped his staff tighter. The plan was going to work.

Kurogane was grinning like a madman, eager for the fight.

Fai took a deep breath and readied himself for the oncoming attack.

From the trees ahead of them burst several dozen Merowa, different from the kindly Merowa only in that they had painted white marks on their chests and forearms.

"War paint," the king hissed angrily, "They destroy peace to make war. We must end this!" The feline warriors on both sides charged forward and clashed in a series of snarls and slashes.

Syaoran noticed that one of the enemy Merowa hung back, growling orders instead of fighting. Around his neck he wore a string of wooden beads… and Sakura's feather. "I see him! Syaoran shouted to Fai and Kurogane. They nodded and began making their way though the fighting Merowa.

Behind him, Syaoran could hear the king let out a firm, howling cry. That was the signal. The plan was in motion. The friendly Merowa began to back off, into the forest. Naturally, the painted Merowa, now enthralled in the battle, followed. The bearer of Sakura's feather started to call his warriors back, but Syaoran had arrived.

"Give me the feather," Syaoran demanded coldly.

The creature clutched the powerful item in its clawed hand. "No!" It growled. "Feather will make me strongest of all."

"It doesn't belong to you," Syaoran replied. "If you don't return it, I'll have to fight you."

The Merowa changed his stance and bared his teeth. "Then fight me!" With that he lunged.

Syaoran dodged.

It then became a frenzied contest of speed and strength. Syaoran managed to dodge most of the blows but the Merowa's claws did find the occasional spot on his arm or shoulder. Syaoran attempted a few swings but he was mainly occupied by dodging.

He couldn't lose. He knew that. It was Sakura he was fighting for. He had to win for Sakura. For Sakura…

Syaoran swung the staff with all the strength and speed he had in his body. He didn't hold back. He didn't leave room for a guard. He swung with everything. If he missed, he would surely stumble. If he missed, the Merowa would surely end him. Syaoran swung… and hit.

The Merowa stumbled back, growling in pain, arms folded across his chest. He fell to his knees before Syaoran.

"Give me the feather," was all Syaoran said.

The Merowa glanced up at him, wincing. "No! I will be strongest."

Syaoran approached the fallen warrior and with one quick tug, pulled the feather off of the necklace.

As soon as Syaoran removed the feather, the Merowa's expression seemed to change. He looked up at Syaoran, bewildered.

What had the power of Sakura's feather really done to this creature?

"Syaoran," came a gruff voice behind the boy. Syaoran turned around and his eyes met with the Merowa king's.

Behind the king, Syaoran could see Fai and Kurogane dusting themselves off… or rather, dusting each other off. The war-painted Merowa seemed frozen by the defeat of their leader. Behind them, coming out of the forest, the friendly Merowa were dragging large nets full of their adversaries. The battle frenzied Merowa had fallen into Syaoran's carefully planed traps.

"You caused much trouble," the king began, approaching the defeated leader. "You broke peace of many centuries. You made war on your brothers. You…"

"Stop!" Syaoran suddenly spoke up. "I don't… I don't think he could help it. I think the feather made him do those things. It was too much power. It drove him mad…"

The king turned to Syaoran and nodded. "This I know." He turned back to the other Merowa. "There will be no punishment if you renew peace."

The defeated Merowa nodded and struggled to his feet. "No more."

"Then," said the king, "let us feast!"

O

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

O

Sooooo…. What did you think? I'm no good at writing fighting parts… sorry. Maybe if I get better at that someday I'll update this and add more action. Anyway, there's only 1 chapter and an epilogue left! The Nameless Country is coming to a close. Tear :'(


	9. Fierce Memory

Disclaimer: The Merowa are mine but all the other characters belong to CLAMP!

Author's note: Sorry I'm so slow at updating…. Gomen Nasai! Anyway, here's the second to last installment of this story! Enjoy the flashback sequence!

O

O

O

**The Nameless Country**

Chapter 9: Fierce Memory

The dimension travelers and the victorious Merowa returned to the peaceful village deep in the disconnected forest. There, Sakura waited.

When she saw Syaoran, Sakura ran to him and threw her arms around his neck.

"Sa-sakura hime!" Syaoran stuttered, turning pink.

"You're not hurt, are you?" Sakura asked, standing back to look him over.

"No," Syaoran lied. Even as he denied it, however, a slight wince gave him away.

"You are hurt!" Sakura realized, brushing her fingers over a bruise on his cheek and eyeing the hastily bandaged claw-marks on his arms.

"I'll be fine," Syaoran promised. "What's important is that we got your memory back, Sakura-hime." He held out the glowing feather and it sank into her.

_ooo_

"_You'll never beat me… Kaiju!" a tall, dark-haired boy teased._

"_Nii-chan! That's no fair! You always win when we have a race."_

_Touya grinned. "That's because I'm bigger and stronger and faster than you'll ever be."_

"_It's not FAIR!"_

"_Is the Kaiju gonna throw a tantrum and stomp everyone?"_

"_I'm not a Kaiju!"_

"_Fine," Touya said with a laugh, "You're a baby kaiju who can't hurt anything."_

_Touya walked away, laughing. _

_Sakura clenched her little fists. "You're so mean Nii-chan!" she shouted after him. "I'll beat you someday, you'll see!"_

_ooo_

As Sakura fluttered back to reality, she saw Syaoran standing before her, smiling warmly.

"What did little kitty remember?" Mokona asked, jumping up and down.

Sakura frowned. "I was much younger than I am now. My nii-san was teasing me because I lost the race, and I got very angry."

"I see…" the Merowa king whispered.

Syaoran looked at him. "What?"

"Memory contains emotion, powerful emotion. If Sakura was angry, memory was angry. That is why my brothers were so enraged by feather. Feather had powerful feelings of anger," the king explained.

"But Sakura-hime wouldn't…" Syaoran started, only to be interrupted by Fai.

"We all know Sakura-chan is a kind and gentle person, but everyone gets angry. I'm sure she would never hate her brother, but a child who feels like they aren't strong enough gets frustrated," Fai explained. "Perhaps this shows how dangerous it is for these memories to be loose. Inside Sakura-chan, it's a long forgiven fight with her brother. Outside Sakura-chan, the emotion is enough to incite a war between brothers."

"I understand!" Sakura said, leaping into a fighting stance. "I have to find my memories so they won't cause trouble!" But even as she declared her intentions, she half-fainted.

Syaoran caught the falling princess. "Don't worry, Sakura-hime, were here to help you get your memories back."

Sakura couldn't help but smile up at Syaoran.

O

O

O

After a very festive, joyful feast, it was time for the travelers to go.

"Sorry we were so rough with you," the king told Fai, bowing slightly and moving on.

Fai grinned widely. "Don't worry about it."

Kurogane frowned and wrapped an arm around Fai's waist. "Be more careful next time."

Fai smiled up at the ninja. He knew Kurogane was talking to him, not the retreating Merowa king. "I will, but I have Kuro-yi…. I have Kurogane to protect me now."

Kurogane almost blushed at the sound of his name. "I-if you like those silly names… you can still use them… it doesn't really bother me anymore."

Fai giggled.

Meanwhile, the king had moved on to the other travelers. He bowed deeply as he thanked Syaoran and Sakura. "Thank you for removing feather and restoring peaceful balance."

Syaoran bowed very formally to the king, "Thank you for the supplies."

"I'll miss you all," Sakura said quietly.

Suddenly they heard Mokona squeal. "Mokona is ready!"

"Goodbye!" Sakura shouted over her shoulder as she and Syaoran walked towards Mokona.

The king waved and the other Merowa watched silently.

"Oh!" Syaoran shouted back, "I almost forgot. What is the name of this country?"

"Country?" the king asked, confused.

Syaoran laughed. "I suppose it's just 'the nameless country of the Merowa' then."

The king couldn't reply before Mokona swallowed the travelers up. "Nameless…" he whispered to himself.

O

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

O

Sooooooooo! That's the last actual chapter of the Nameless Country, but I've got an epilogue too! The end is near! I might have to write a KuroFai oneshot later to fill the void. Oh, and Kaiju is Japanese for monster. Touya calls Sakura that all the time in Cardcaptor Sakura.


	10. Epilouge: The Country of Naemess

Disclaimer: If you've gotten this far, you should know by now that I don't own Tsubasa.

Author's note: Here's the Epilogue! Enjoy!

O

O

O

**The Nameless Country**

Epilogue: The County of Naemess

Syaoran opened his eyes. He had to admit he was a little surprised by what he saw. It seemed that they had not left the Merowa's world. The travelers now stood in the same grass field surrounded by the same twisted rocks. Only… the rocks weren't so sharp, they seemed worn. There was a forest too… only it seemed much closer than before and it seemed to grow towards them from all sides.

"This place seems quite like the one we just left…" Fai observed aloud.

"Hello, strangers!" came a pleasant voice from behind them.

The traveling companions turned to see a creature that looked very much like a young Merowa. It had the same feline face, dark fur and twitching ears, but its claws were filed down and it wore a green tunic.

"My name is Sayo!" the creature explained. He laughed nervously. "You aren't ghosts, are you?"

"No no!" Syaoran shook his head. "Why would we be ghosts?"

"You look like… ah, well, never mind. What brings such strangers like you here?"

"We're looking for something," Syaoran said carefully.

"A feather! A feather!" Mokona cried, jumping up and down. "That's what we need!" So much for being subtle.

The feline creature made a face. "There's something I want you to see then."

O

O

O

Before the travelers knew it, they had arrived at a quaint little village of little wooden houses. The creatures were busy all over the place working or playing.

Sayo led the travelers past the village and to the edge of the forest where a large, flat slab of stone stood. The shape and placement suggested it had been somehow broken off from one of the larger stone spires in the field and dragged to that spot. As Syaoran and the others got closer, they could see that the stone was carved with a mural, and they gasped when they saw what it was a mural of.

A very detailed scene of Syaoran, Fai and Kurogane holding their Merowa-carved weapons was on one part of the stone. On the other part was the image of Sakura holding her feather. Between the two pictures, strange symbols were carved in neat rows.

"It reads," Sayo began, "In honor of the brave warriors and the stong-souled princess who prevented the rebirth of war between Merowa. We owe our peace to these ancient travelers."

"Ancient?" Kurogane whispered.

Syaoran ran his fingers over the inscription. "How long ago was this made?"

Sayo shrugged. "The mural is as ancient as the legend. It's said that the words were added long after the pictures because we Merowa couldn't always write, but the story was passed down orally, using the pictures as a guide."

"Are there any feathers left here or did any new ones come?" Syaoran asked.

Sayo shook his head. "Not that I've ever heard of."

Mokona nodded. "Mokona does not sense anything."

Kurogane sighed. "Then let's go."

"Yeah," Syaoran agreed.

"Wait!" Sayo cried. "You're them, aren't you? The people from the mural… I mean… you have to be them."

Syaoran smiled sadly. "We probably are, but our quest still isn't finished."

Sayo nodded. "Well, good luck! Oh! And please never forget the Merowa and the country of Naemess!"

"We won't!" Sakura shouted with a smile as Mokona devoured them once more.

O  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

O

"Naemess" is sounds like 'nameless' doesn't it? Over time, words change and the ancient King heard Syaoran say that it was a Nameless Country so it eventually became the country of Naemess. Anyway, the travelers have left the Merowa behind for good. Story over!


End file.
